Into The Ocean
by darkazureskies
Summary: After Sora gets lost in a battle, Riku and Kairi, along with the King, Donald and Goofy, are sent on another mission: to stop a war that is about to take place. Little do they know a friend is helping from the shadows...
1. The Bridge

**RL: This is somewhat similar to a dream I had.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. Nothing more, nothing less.**

Into the Ocean.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking along a grassed covered path next to a giant lake. The three teens had no idea how they had gotten there. Only a few minutes earlier they were standing by Riku's tree on the mini island. Now they were walking along the grassy path.

"How'd we get here?" Sora asked as he observed his surroundings.

"Hell, if I know…" Riku responded.

"I think this place is peaceful and serene," Kairi said. The two boys just looked at her. "What?"

"Just a minute age we were standing on the island and now we're here. How can you say this place is peaceful and serene? For all we know, this could be a trap," Riku snapped. The two teens stared at their distressed silver haired friend.

"Riku, calm down. Let's just find out where we are and try to contact the king," Sora said, trying to extinguish the flames in Riku's eyes.

"Fine…"

"Hey, you kids!" a voice yelled from behind them. The three teens pivoted on their heels to see a young woman around the age 20 running up to them. "This area is off limits to civilians."

"Sorry, we didn't know. We just… somehow… wandered here," Kairi said in apology.

"You three aren't from around here, are you?" the woman asked. "I only ask because you're dressed differently then everyone else in this town." The woman was dressed in a black cami, a pair of black shorts and had fishnet stockings that ended at her calf and a fishnet shirt over her cami. On her feet were a pair of black ninja shoes and around her neck was a headband with a leaf on it. Her black hair was down and ended at her waist and around her waist was a pouch that was bulging with pointy objects.

"No, we aren't," Sora said, placing his hands behind his head. "We're just passing by."

"Oh, then I'll escort you out of this area," the woman said. "Almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mesha (me-shaw) Kukaroo (ku-care-roo) of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And who may you be?"

"I'm Sora…" Sora started.

"…Riku…" Riku cut in.

"…And I'm Kairi." Kairi finished.

"Well nice to meet you, Sora, Riku, Kairi. And where are you heading?"

"Um…" Sora stumbled.

"Well…" Kairi tried to think of something.

Riku sighed. "We're just like Sora said before; we're just passing through, trying to get home." Sora and Kairi looked at him. "It's the truth."

"Okay…" Mesha said, confused. "Let's get going."

The group started to head of when Sora asked, "So, why is this place off limits?"

"It's off limits because there are strange, giant monsters roaming around. Their about seven stories high and have this strange symbol on their foreheads and a long blue scarf around their necks. Nobody knows what they are," Mesha answered.

The teens looked at each other and said, "Nobodies."

"Right, nobody knows."

"No," Riku said, "the monsters are called Nobodies. Twilight Thorns to be exact."

"And how do you know that?" Mesha inquired.

"Let's just say we've dealt with them before," Sora cut in before Riku could answer. Riku just glared at him. "What?" Riku just shook his head.

"Well, it's just a few miles until we reach the village, so we can figure out how to get you three home," Mesha announced.

"Think we should tell her that we're from another world?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"We might have to," Riku replied, "because we'll have a hard time trying to lie about where our home is."

"What are you two talking about?" Kairi asked with an enquiring look.

"Nothing," The two boys said in unison. Kairi just looked at them.

Half a mile down the path they were walking on, the group came to a bridge. The bridge looked very old and rotten. It was as if it rained only once more, the bridge would collapse. Sora started to cross it but Mesha put her arm out to block him. "It's back," she whispered almost incoherently. In only a few seconds, a Twilight Thorn appeared on the bridge. The bridge creaked under the weight. Mesha brought out several 5-sided kunai and threw them at the Nobody. The kunai just bounced off it. Mesha was shocked.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their Keyblades, and Sora said, "Those won't affect it. Only Keyblades can." At that note, the trio charged at the Twilight Thorn, leaving Mesha to gape in the dust.

Sora attacked first, hitting the Nobody on the head but that, in turn, had a set back. By hitting the Nobody on the head, Sora added more pressure to the already stressed out bridge. Under the extra weight, the bridge collapsed, sending Sora and the Nobody hurtling to the rushing water below.

"Sora!"

**RL: Ok, this came out a little different then I expected. I had planed it to be a one shot but I was like, "What the hell, I'll make it a chapter series!" Also, Mesha is an OC. And so I did. Plz R&R!**


	2. Returning Home

**RL: Oh, I forgot to mention in the first chapter, Mesha is an OC. I just didn't feel like describing someone, but I will in this one. Also, it's after the time skip in Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

* * *

Into the Ocean

Chapter 2

"Sora!" Kairi screamed as her friend went tumbling into the water below with the Nobody tumbling after him.

Mesha immediately dived after Sora. Periodically, she would pop up for a breath of air. After a half of an hour, Mesha came out with a defeated look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find him. I tried my hardest," Mesha said without making eye contact. Kairi looked extremely upset that tears were threatening to burst her tear ducts. Riku walked up to Mesha, put an arm around her shoulder and said, "You tried your best and that's all you could have done." Riku noticed Kairi in distress and went to comfort her.

"Well, we should better head out of here and report this," Mesha said after a long pause. "I have to just tell my other team members. They should be this way." She was pointing towards the end of the river. The three went towards where she as pointing.

At the end of the river, there was an outpost and sitting at the outpost was a boy around the age sixteen. His blond, spiky hair was covering most of his face as if he were asleep. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit. There was a black collar that covered his shoulders and his neck and on his right arm was a whistle. Mesha just shook her head when she the boy asleep on the job. "What a baka…" she mumbled as she reached to the ground a picked up a decent sized rock.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked but was shushed by Mesha. She played with the rock for a moment then chucked it at the head of the sleeping boy, knocking him out of his sleep, and his chair. "Naruto, what did sensei say about slacking off?" Mesha asked in a pissed voice.

"Not to…" the boy known as Naruto answered.

"And what were you doing?" Mesha retorted. Naruto muttered his answer. "Come again?"

"Sleeping… AND having a pretty good dream, mind you," Naruto snapped.

Mesha smirked. "What were you dreaming about? Ramen or Sakura?" At hearing the name of his long time crush, Naruto blushed. "So it was Sakura…"

"N-No! It-It wa-was a-a-about ra-ramen," Naruto stuttered. Mesha just gave a small chuckle.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she? Isn't she supposed to be on look out with you?"

"Sakura went to get lunch. She should be back soon."

"Well, when she gets back, tell her to take my post for awhile."

"Why?"

"I've got to go bring these two to the fifth and file a missing person's report."

"Wait, I've got a better idea. Let ME take them to Granny Tsunade (at least that's how I think her name's spelled. Correct me if I'm wrong) and file the report."

"No way," Mesha interjected, "am I letting you bring these kids to the fifth. First off, you'll most likely forget what you're there to do the minute you step into her office, and second, sensei appointed you to stay in this outpost. That's why Sakura went to get the lunch." Naruto just let out a disapproving grunt. "And also, I'm the only one here who is in charge of bringing wanders to the fifth. Get it. Got it. Good." And with that, Mesha left Naruto to gape at what she had just said. Riku and Kairi followed Mesha as soon as she left.

"I just got told off…" Naruto said. "And, by a girl!"

Mesha was holding her head when the two teens caught up with her. "You okay?" Riku asked, shaking off the fear that was before dished out for Naruto.

"Yea, he's just such a baka. An idiot," She said the last part when the two gave her a look that said, _"What does that word mean?"_ "C'mon, let's get you two to the fifth."

"This is just a question but," Kairi interjected, "who's the fifth?"

"Oh, that's right. You two are new around here," Mesha said. "She's the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She's the fifth Hokage. Most of the villagers just call her the fifth or Lord Hokage, with the exception of Naruto. He calls her Granny Tsunade, for some odd reason…" the group entered the village and Mesha pointed out four large faces in the side of a rock wall. "See, that there are her predecessors, the first, second, third and forth Hokage."

"But," Riku asked, "what is a Hokage?"

"A Hokage is someone who is the greatest ninja in his or her village. The Hokage is a great title to receive. But, the fifth is a fairly new at her job. She only came to be Hokage when the third died protecting our village a few years back." Mesha stopped to take a breath and to see if the teens had questions before she continued. "Most duties of the Hokage consist of signing paperwork and sending groups on missions. But the fifth barely does her paperwork, which upsets her secretary. Ah, here we are."

The group had walked through the village during Mesha's explanation. They now stood in front of a large, circular building. In front of the building, two ninja stood. The first had a mask covering his mouth, his headband was covering one eye, and his hair was a silver gray mixture. The second one had a scar across his face and his brown hair in a spiked ponytail. "Kakasi-sensei." Mesha nodded towards the first ninja. "Iruka-sensei." She nodded towards the second ninja.

"Why hello, Mesha," the ninja called Iruka said. "Here to report to the fifth about the status in the woods?"

"Sorta, sensei. I'm here to bring these two travelers to the fifth and to report a missing person's report," Mesha responded.

"Did you at least tell either Naruto or Sakura?" the ninja called Kakasi asked.

"I told Naruto," Mesha said with a sigh.

"He was asleep, wasn't he?" Iruka asked.

"Sadly, he was."

"And, did he try to bring these two here himself?" This time Kakasi asked.

"Again yes he did."

"Ad we're glad you didn't let him," the two sensei said simultaneously.

"May we see the Hokage now?" Mesha asked. The two ninja nodded and stepped aside so that the trio could go through. "Thank you."

The trio entered the building and went up a few flights of stairs and in front of a door. Mesha knocked on the door and there was a muffled "Come in." The three entered a small, round room with many stacks of paper. One half of the room's walls were windows. In front of the windows, there was a desk, and sitting at the desk as a blonde haired woman (that's all I can remember about her, SO SUE ME! I tried). The woman seemed glad to be interrupted from her paper work. "Mesha," the woman started, "come to update on the situation in the woods?"

"Well, I found three travelers lost in the woods." She stepped aside to show the Hokage the two teens she picked up.

"But there's only two," the fifth said with a very confused looked.

"Yea, it gets a little complicated after that," Mesha replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, while we were heading off to the outpost, we were attacked by one of the monsters by the bridge. Their friend had been on the bridge when the monster appeared on the bridge. The bridge collapsed and the boy fell into the water below. We looked but we did not find him."

"That is very strange. We should probably write out a missing person's report. What did their friend look like?" Mesha described Sora the best she could and had Riku and Kairi fill in the spots that Mesha couldn't. "Okay, we'll get this posted as soon as we can. In the mean time, Mesha I would like you to escort these two back to their village."

"Yes, ma'am. C'mon you two." Mesha, Riku, and Kairi headed out of the Hokage's office. The trio headed back over to the outpost.

When they were halfway back, Riku spoke. "Too bad you won't be able to succeed in that mission, Mesha," he said. "I don't know how we're gonna get back to our world…" Just then, a dark portal appeared in front of them, but no one came out.

"My guess," Mesha said, "is that that's your way home."

"It probably is," Riku agreed. Kairi just nodded. "Well, we should probably go…"

"You should. Will I be seeing you two again?"

"You might. If Nobodies are here, then they must be on other worlds, too, and it's our job to stop them." Riku sighed. "So, we might have to come back here again."

Kairi finally found her voice. "Mesha?"

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Could you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"If you find Sora, tell him to wait for us."

"I will. Promise." With that two teens walked through the portal.

---

The two teens fell forward onto the familiar sand that rested on Destiny Islands. Even though they had been gone for at least an hour, everything looked exactly the same as when they left. The sun was at the noon position and the tide was still high. Riku and Kairi had landed on Riku's Island, as everyone called it, and in front of them were the wooden swords Riku and Sora had been sparing with earlier. Kairi walked up to Sora's sword and a sharp rock. She etched Sora's name into the blade of the sword and then stuck it near the base of the papou tree that was on the island. Kairi kissed three of her fingers and placed them on the sword. She stood up and walked over to Riku, who was standing on the wooden bridge and the both of them headed for the docks.

* * *

**RL: MAN! Five freakin' pages long! Three days to write. Phew… My hands hurt… Well, plz R&R to tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
